Lost in thougth
by punkrockbookworm92
Summary: Tori,Blake and all the other rangers are happy and are doing fine, but what happens when Lothor comes back? No flames please discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

**Sum- Tori and Blake and all the other rangers including the newest member of the group are together and happy, till Lothor comes back and what does he want now? This is my first fan fiction so no flames please. **

**I do not own anything you have heard of from the TV show only the two new characters and most things related to them.**

**_Lost in Thought_**

**By, Punkrockbookworm**

**Prolog**

**Tori Hanson stood outside a door, painted black. Sighing she knocked on the door. "Rowen open up." Tori yelled in to her fourteen year old sister. There were a few sounds from inside till a girl about 5 foot 1 stood at the door. "Rowen I need your help the stove won't light." Tori said. The black ranger sighed. "Fire I had to get fire." Rowen Hanson muttered as her long black hair trailed behind her. "You decide what color your streaking your hair yet so we can go?" Tori asked after dinner was done. "Red." Rowen answered as the door bell rang.**

"**I'll get it." Tori said getting up. She came back with the Bradley brothers Hunter and her boyfriend Blake. "You met Rowen my sister." Blake smiled. Their newest ranger Ayden Brooks is her boyfriend. "So what are you up to?" Hunter asked the girl typing away on her laptop. "Just reading about Ancient Egypt. Now putting it away." Rowen said smiling. Shane Clark, Dustin and Ayden Brooks also came followed by Cam Watanabe, Marah, and Kapri. "What's going on here?" Marah said walking over to Dustin. "Nothing just getting ready to watch a movie." Shane said. **

**a few hours later**

**Tori laughed. "Rowen and Ayden are out cold." She said. They were all sleeping over for six nights just for fun. Dustin and Tori carried the two to Rowen's room. "Cool room." Dustin said. "Yeah she draws took after my mom with that. The murals are all her work." Tori said. Dustin looked at Tori. "She does a lot sports singing writing and drawing." He said. "I do too but I'm not as talented with art as Rowen. She helped me draw the ocean murals." Tori said closing the door and went to her room to find Blake already there, sleeping. Tori giggled falling asleep also.**

**Meanwhile in space**

**Lothor watched all that was going on. "Stupid nieces! I will get my revenge ranger you wait and see." He said moving away from the view globe, thinking of his plan of attack.**

**Review please tell me if its good bad or what I can change. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own anything you have heard of from the TV show only the two new characters and most things related to them.**

**_Lost in Thought_**

**By, Punkrockbookworm**

'**I'- thinking**

"**I"-talking**

**_4 months earlier_**

**Tori sat outside the Wind Ninja Academy, when she saw her sister Rowen. "Rowen!" Tori yelled.**

**Rowen was a little scared. 'How do I tell her?' She thought, hiding her wrist behind her. **

**Rowen just became a ranger. Every six years there is a group of fire ninja's, and within these six years one of these ninja's become a ranger. Well it's been six years and now Rowen is the black ranger who can control fire. **

"**Tori I have to tell you something or rather show you." The fourteen year old said showing her sister her wrist.**

**Tori smiled. "Welcome to the group… I wonder how the boys will take to another girl in the group." Tori said hugging her sister.**

**_2 months earlier_**

**Hunter watched as Sensei Kanoi talked to a boy who supposedly has the power to control thunder like him and Blake. For this reason they were adding him as the white ranger, so he can stay safe and use his powers. 'He's not like Tori's sister who actually studied here for four years before becoming the black ranger.' He thought, yet there he was to greet Ayden Brooks.**

**Then it hit him. "That's Dustin's brother." He said.**

**Ayden walked over and sighed. "You already don't like me." He said seeing Hunter before a little pissed before. **

"**No it's just… never mind welcome to the team." Hunter said **

**_Present day in space_**

**Lothor was plotting his attack. 'So the rangers got their powers back some how." He thought. **

**(Will be explained in the chapter after this one or the next) **

**He watched as the rangers walked into Storm Chargers. "There are eight! When were two more added?" He yelled.**

"**Only a few months ago my lord." Zurgane answered.**

**Lothor smiled. "Just gives me more rangers to destroy." He said walking away.**

**_With the rangers_**

**Rowen ran down the street. She was late to meet Tori and the others. Sensei kept her longer than he said. 'How many fire lamps can one school have?' she thought once she reached the beach. **

**Ayden smiled. "What took so long?" He asked, then kissing her.**

"**Sorry Sensei doubled the lamps from ten to twenty." Rowen said, as the group laughed. **

**Tori smiled when Rowen pushed Hunter into the sand. "Priceless." She said Blake was laughing so hard he started top turn red. Little did the group know Lothor's newest monster was watching from a rock. 'Well he told me just to spy.' The monster thought. **

**Shane and Cam were fighting again. Something about who gets the last piece of pizza. Rowen finally had enough and said. "Why don't you just split it?"**

**Tori looked at her sister then said. "Come on Rowen I think it's time to hit the water." **

**Rowen's face lit up grabbing her surf board and followed Tori.**

**So how was it bad good? May not update for awhile have a few things to do this week. **


	3. Chapter 3

**_Lost in Thought_**

**By, Punkrockbookworm**

'**I'- thinking**

"**I"-talking**

**_A month earlier_**

**The rangers stood in Ninja ops. "Rangers Lothor has returned." Sensei Kanoi said. **

**Shane looked at him and said. "Not to be rude sensei but, how are we suppose to save Blue Bay Harbor when our powers are gone." **

**Rowen smirked. "What are you talking about? There right here and full power." She said holing a box with all the power chips in it.**

"**How… when…. Ahh?" Dustin said frustrated. **

**Sensei Kanoi laughed, "I got a little help from Rowen. Cam talk to her about computers, she tracked where your powers were with the computer." He said as Cam laughed.**

"**All she did was put the powers back in don't asked how they were just sitting there but, they were." He finished**

**_Present_**

**Tori walked over to Blake. "How's Hunter?" She asked looking over to see him with Cam. **

**Blake sighed "He has to tell him already or else I will." He said wrapping his arms around her.**

"**Hunter and every one said the same thing about you and me." Tori said kissing him.**

**Hunter walked over smiling. "You told him yet?" Blake asked. **

**Hunter smiled as Cam walked over and asked. "Mined if I kidnap your brother Blake?" **

**Blake shook his head as the two ran off. Tori smiled then her cell rang. "Rowen…. What… ok see you later." Tori said Blake just stared at her. "She said she's going surfing after teaching her class." Tori said**

**_With Hunter and Cam_**

**Cam sat watching the sun set very close to Hunter. "Are you having fun?" Hunter asked putting his arm around Cam. **

"**I'm having a lot of fun." He said and could not help but smile at Hunter. **

**When the sun was gone the two went to the car, they were going to Cam's house. This was their first of many wonderful days together.**

**_With Rowen_**

_ **The waves crashed onto Rowen's board as she was getting out of the water. 'Don't they ever stop fighting?' She asked herself thinking about the fight Tori and their aunt got into.**_

_**Rowen slowly walked towered her house surfboard in hand. A single tear came from her eyes. Ayden was not too far away when he saw a girl moving on the beach. "Rowen wait up!!" He yelled over to his girlfriend. **_

_**Rowen could not help but smile. "Hey." She said once he reached her. **_

_**They were half way to her house when they both heard a noise. "That can't be good." They said together. **_

_**A monster jumped out with scaly skin and a little slimy. "I'm Fishon!!" He yelled at the two rangers. **_

_"**Great a big fish." Rowen said. **_

_"**Just what we needed." Ayden said in a sarcastic tone. **_

_**They attacked the giant fish thing but nothing worked. "What do we do?" Rowen asked now in ranger form.**_

_"**Let um try the blasters." Ayden said.**_

_"**Worth a shot." Answered Rowen.**_

_"**Laser blaster!!" Both yelled at the same time, but this did not work either. By the time they got back on their feet Fishon was gone. "We have to tell the others." Ayden said.**_

_**The two ran to Rowens house.**_

_**(sorry for the bad ending I ran out of ides if any one has any send me some) **_


	4. note

**Sorry I have not updated but I have no ideas if any one could help me that would be great. I'm a little lost with the whole idea. Can any one help me?**

**Thanks**


	5. Chapter 4

_**Lost in Thought**_

**By, Punkrockbookworm**

'**I'- thinking**

"**I"-talking**

I do not own any of the recognized characters

** Kapri and Marah**

**Kapri and Marah stood waiting to get to Tori's house until Choobo came. "Oh no uncles back." Marah said.**

"**Lothor wants you two up at his ship at once." Choobo said. **

**Both agreed and followed. 'Well maybe we can still help the ranges undercover.' Kapri thought as they left.**

**Rangers**

**Rowen, Shane, Dustin, Tori, Blake, Hunter, Cam, and Ayden sat together in the living room of Tori's aunt's house. "It's a fish thingy right." Dustin said. **

"**Nice way to put it." Cam said rolling his eyes. **

**Rowen looked out the window and saw something moving. "I'll be right back." She said walking out.**

"**Hey has anyone seen Kapri and Marah?" Ayden asked. **

**Every one said no as Rowen came back in the room drenched.**

**Lothor **

"**I have an idea." Lothor said watching the fire ranger go outside. **

"**Tell us uncle." Both Kapri and Marah said.**

"**Kidnap the black ranger….. but the problem is she's never alone for long." Lothor said. **

**Then Kapri said. "After school she's in a program Rowen walks home alone." **

**Lothor looked pleased. "Zurgane keep an eye on the black ranger." Lothor said.**

"**As you wish my lord." Zurgane answered and left. **

**Earth**

**The next day was rainy. Rowen sat in her after school film class. "To day we are going to edit what we shot last week for our fantasy movies." Mr.Marson the film teacher said. **

**Rowen turned to her computer, and started her work.**

**4 hours later**

**Rowen was waiting at the bus stop when she heard a noise come from the bush. "Who's there?" She yelled hoping it was one of her friends. **

**When there was no answer she brushed it off until some one grabbed her arm. "Let go." Rowen said more in shock. **

**There stood Motodron. "Black ranger….. it seems Lothor wants to see you." **

**Rowen not knowing exactly how to fight him gulped. "Thanks but no thanks." She said kicking one of his legs from under him. **

**Motodron let go of Rowen and she took off down the street. The only thought that ran through her mind was. 'I need the others but where are they.'**

**Sorry if this chapter is bad. Still playing with the idea. **


	6. notesorry

Sorry I have not updated but I don't think I will continue with this story. I don't really know where it's going. If someone would like to take the idea that's fine just give me a heads up. Sorry to the readers who liked the story.

Thank you


End file.
